His Decision
by Viva La Vie Boheme 1991
Summary: A mission completed, the Elric brothers head home to see the family they left behind.


**His Decision**

Summary: A mission completed, the Elric brothers head home to see the family they left behind.

A/N: Okay, this was written as part of a birthday present for my friend Tim's 19th birthday… which was years ago now… So since it was started years ago, it does not necessarily account for certain things that happened at the end of the manga. He requested that it feature Ed, Al, Winry, Sig, and Armstrong, with muscle-flexing included. So, here's the first chapter; happy (incredibly) belated birthday, Tim!

Disclaimer: FMA and all of its characters belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa, I merely borrow them for my own writing pleasure, and in this case, Tim's birthday.

**Chapter One: Winry**

A bright flash of light could be seen for a mile radius aboveground. Murmurs arose from many townspeople, who wondered from where this strange light was coming, as the air seemed to crackle with electricity.

Those who knew the signs well enough, knew that this was the sign of an intense display of alchemy.

At the source of the light, a furious scream resounded, the sound of the loser of a strategically played game.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Normally, the arrival of the Elric brothers on her doorstep both perturbed and excited Winry Rockbell. The only time Edward came to her house anymore was for automail repairs, and then off he would go on another mission, insisting that he couldn't stop and rest for another moment longer. However, these visits did allow Winry the opportunity to relax ever so slightly, knowing that they were safe, at least for the moment.

Thus, when Pinako yelled up the stairs to Winry that they had "esteemed guests," as she had come to refer to the boys, the blonde teenager sighed in a mixture of exasperation and relief. She tore herself away from the leg she was currently working on at her workstation and, with wrench in hand, stormed down the stairs.

"Edward, what have you done now?" Winry stopped short at the bottom at the stairs, arm raised with wrench in hand as she noticed that Ed and Pinako were both grinning widely at her. She quickly looked Ed over, noticing that his right arm seemed to hang limp, as it had the time she had forgotten to put one of the screws. Her brow furrowed as a puzzled expression overcame her face. If his automail was broken, why was he so happy?

Before Winry had a chance to ask her question, Ed stepped to the side to reveal a slightly smaller boy, with brown hair and grey eyes that were all too familiar to Winry, even if she hadn't seem them outside a picture in years. Her jaw dropped, and the wrench fell from her grasp as realization set in.

"You… you did it! Oh my… You finally did it!" Winry rushed forward and pulled both brothers into a tight hug, her right arm around Ed's neck, and the left around Alphonse's. She held them there for several minutes, unable to otherwise express what she felt at seeing her boys home, and _safe_, for the first time in she didn't know how many years.

When Winry eventually pulled away from the two to step back and take a look at Al, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"This is great, Al, I can make you the apple pie I promised!" she all but squealed, voice cracking slightly as she clapped her hands together and ran off to the kitchen. The Elrics grinned at each other and Pinako and followed suit.

As Winry baked, they talked like they hadn't done since they were kids. Everything was finally laid out on the table for Winry, now that the danger they'd once faced was past. She listened, asking questions at times, but she mostly just took it all in, grins breaking out every now and then as she remembered that they were back; _her boys were back!_

They continued catching up as they ate the pie, Alphonse exclaiming how delicious it was, and Edward even smiling and complimenting her improved pie-baking skills. They began to run out of subjects to talk about as the pie dwindled, and sat there in silence for a few minutes, content. Yet Winry couldn't help but have a nagging thought as she moved the last bites of pie on her plate around with her fork.

For now, she'd leave it be, happy to have her boys home, as Al mentioned the time when they were all playing at the creek and they managed to push Ed in, and they all began to laugh again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So… what are you guys going to do now?"

Edward Elric paused for a moment at Winry's question. The past several days had been spent at the Rockbell home, as the Elric brothers knew that if they didn't stay for a visit now that they were whole, they'd find themselves in worse trouble than in all their years of researching for the Philosopher's Stone. Ed's arm had even been refinished for a day or two now, and still they were there. Winry's question came at the right time, however, because if they stayed much longer, she might think they'd stay forever.

"Well," Ed began slowly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching Winry bent over a new piece of work, "I was thinking of going to go see Teacher next… She'd be happy to know Al's got his body back, though she'll likely still beat us senseless…" Ed chuckled nervously at the thought of seeing Izumi again, but he knew that seeing her with the good news was nothing compared to what her and Winry's reactions were going to be to what he said next…

"And then I was thinking of heading back to Central when my leave is up."

The was a moment of silence as he cringed in fear of an incoming wrench, in which the only sound was the clash of metal versus metal as Winry turned her wrench.

"You're leaving." It was a calm statement, although the next words out of Winry's mouth formed the question, "Are you ever coming back?"

This startled Edward; why would she think he wouldn't come back? He was done with his quest, it was just…

"Of course I am!"

There was silence as the declaration hung in the air, Ed trying to figure out how to explain why he was going back to the military even though he no longer had his initial goal to worry about. He hadn't come close to choosing the words to say when he noticed the way Winry's shoulders hunched over in a different way than he was used to seeing when she worked. Instead of being steady, they shook slightly, and it was then that Ed realized she was holding back tears, because of him- again. In three quick strides Ed crossed the room and knelt next to Winry, impulsively grabbing her hand as she turned her head in surprise.

"Win, I… I love you," he blurted out, both of their eyes widening in shock at his daring. Ed licked his lips and looked at her earnestly, "I love you, and one day I want to come back and settle down with you- well, if you wanted to, of course- but right now… With the homunculi gone and no longer running the country, I could do some real good as a State Alchemist right now. 'Be thou for the people,' right? I'll help Mustang sort things out in this country so that when that day comes for me to return to you, it'll be safe, and peaceful! And things will be good for all of the people of Amestris, and maybe even the neighboring countries, and Pinako, and Alphonse, and… and you and me."

The tears were falling from Winry's eyes by the end of Ed's rambling, and as Ed chewed his lip in wait of her response, his face set in determination, she closed her eyes and let out a laugh.

"You idiot…" she murmured, opening her eyes before leaning in to kiss Ed softly on the lips. Ed's eyes widened before he closed them and returned the kiss, thrilled to know for sure that Winry felt the same way after all this time. They were frozen there for Ed didn't know how long before he suddenly felt intense pain in his head and the stars he saw upon opening his eyes were there for an entirely different reason.

"Hey!" Ed scowled, glaring at Winry as he rubbed his head. The blonde now stood before him with a wrench in hand, a determined look shining through her tear-stained face. A

"Don't keep me waiting long!"

At her words Ed's glare dissipated, and a smile graced his lips.

"I won't Winry… I promise."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning found Edward and Alphonse waving goodbye to Winry, Pinako, and Den as they headed towards the train station for their trip to Dublith to face their teacher.

"We'll be back soon!" Alphonse yelled before the brothers turned to walk away.

Winry smiled at Al's words and waved the boys off for one of the last legs of the journey they started all those years ago.

'_You'd better keep your promise, Ed.'_

A/N: Izumi and Sig will be in the next chapter, and possibly Armstrong (including his flexing). If not, Sparkles will be in the 3rd chapter. If you're particularly kind, don't forget to review!


End file.
